


The one with the broom cupboard

by Sashimasu



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Hiding, Improvised Sex Toys, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashimasu/pseuds/Sashimasu
Summary: PWPTwo 7th years hiding in the broom cupboard doing things they probably shouldn't do





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R I would like to improve my writing

  
Edward and Winry scrambled quickly into the small brooms cupboard and locked the door. The witch unhooked his cloak and chucked it to the floor in a hurry while he reached under her skirt and tugged at her knickers.  
  
“Turn around” he whispered quickly to her. She rapidly shook her head in agreement and turned around. She shoved some brooms before they drifted over to the other side of the cramped cupboard. Winry rested her hands firmly against the stone wall; her legs trembled in anticipation as she felt him shifting behind her until suddenly he hitched up her skirt and pulled her knickers down and let them fall to her knees.  
  
“Ah!” Winry gasped as she felt him press his dick at her entrance, slowly tracing it up and down her wet slit.  
  
“Common Ed, hurry up before a teacher finds us!” She hissed, pushing herself back In hopes of getting the show on the road.  
  
“It’s fine, I cast Muffliato on the door. No one will hear us.” He kissed her clothed shoulder blade before pressing her against the wall even more. Her face and heaving chest were flush against the cold stone now but it did nothing to cool her down.  
Edward pushed his dick farther down and rubbed the head against her clit, coating himself in her fluids. She clamped her legs together tightly to heighten the sensation that was quickly building in her gut. The Gryffindor behind her grunted and gave couple of hard thrusts before pulling back completely.  
  
Winry groaned in disappointment before she gasped suddenly.

Edward pressed against her entrance and firmly slid in to the hilt, pelvis to rump.

“Ah, god Win you’re so damn tight.” He took a shuddering breath before slowly pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in swiftly.  
  
“Harder Ed, I ne-Ah! I need you to fuck me hard, I crave it! God you're so _biiiiig_” She knew exactly what to say to make him bend to her will. She was sopping wet now, her juices dripping down her thighs and making Edwards pubic hair wetter with each hard snap of his hips.

He looked down at her voluptuous rear and felt his dick twitch as he watched her ass jiggle in time with each slap. He slid his thumb around the edge of her entrance slowly. As he pushed back in, he slid his thumb in along side his dick; stroking her inner wall. She clamped down tightly and squealed loudly with a shudder.  
  
He suddenly pulled out and shoved three fingers into replace what was taken away. He hissed as the cold air hit his dick, it was almost enough to turn him off.  
  
Almost.

Edward curled his fingers inside her twitching pussy, and hooking out some of her juices. He ran his fingers up and down her slit before pausing.  
  
“Hey Win…can I fuck your ass?” He slowly dragged a wet finger over her twitching anus. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a slightly concerned look.  
  
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. No pressure.” He said reassuringly as he squeezed her bum.  
  
“It’s okay, just go steady.”  
  
He grunted in acknowledgement and pressed his index finger into her puckered hole. While he prepped her, he slid back into her pussy and began to casually thrust; he really didn’t want to come just yet. By the time he had four fingers sliding in and out, Winry was writhing, pushing her hips back to meet him as much as she could. For the second time that evening, he slid his cock out of her folds and his fingers out of her ass before pressing his head against the well prepped hole, and sliding on home.  
  
He felt winded, like he has been physically hit in the gut. She was so unbelievable tight, despite the prep. He started thrusting at a rapid pace, unable to hold back as well as he once could. Each thrust tore a high pitch whine from Winrys throat. He could feel sweat pouring down his forehead as his pace went faster and faster.  
  
“Eeeeed! My legs, I can’t stand anymore!” Winry panted out before her knees buckled. His dick popped out of her with a squelch and her knees hit the floor. She shuffled slightly and then bent over, pressing her head to the floor and canting her hips up, displaying her fluttering holes. With a bit of shifting, Edward knelt down behind her and entered her ass with a harsh thrust. He bent her right over and moulded himself to her back. He tightly wrapped his arms around her waist as he began to rapidly hump her with an animalistic need. Edwards right hand grabbed her breast hard, anchoring her to him even more and the other hand slid down and rubbed harshly at her clit in circles.  
  
He could feel that familiar sensation building and building, and before he knew it his thrusts became janky and he stilled emptying his load into her clenched asshole. He gave a last few hard presses to her clit and she came, locking herself around his sensitive dick. They both moaned loudly and he snapped forward a few more times, releasing the last few drops he had in him.

Edward slowly sat up and withdrew his softening penis from her. It fell out with a slimy sounding pop and he couldn’t help but stare. Her vagina was pink and puffy, clear juices surrounding it, dripping onto a large puddle on the floor each time it winked.

“Did you squirt Winry? God...my trousers are soaked around the knees.”

“I-i couldn’t help it. It just happened.”

Her ass was still somewhat open trying to clench but without the strength to do so. He could see his cum sitting just inside her and then, when she moved, it leaked out. He couldn’t believe how much there was coming out of her, mingling with her own come. If he wasn’t so spent, he would have surely felt his tender dick start to rise again.

“Ugh, I need to clean myself.”

Winry made to sit up but he stopped her by placing his hand firmly on her lower back.

“Wait a sec" he pulled her knickers up and gently slid it up to her pussy but not the whole way over her rear. Ed grabbed his wand from his robe pocked and aimed it at a metal bucket.

“Ed, what are you doing?” She asked over her shoulder. She jolted forward in surprise when an ice cold object pressed against her anus.

“Edwaaaahhhhh!” he had slid the object into her bum and it locked in place. The temperature was so cold it felt like it was setting her insides in fire.

Edward took hold of her knickers and drew them up over her rear and before he straightened her skirt he patted the plug.

“We should get going” Edward stood up and tucked himself back into his trousers. Winry lifted her self up to her feet slowly.

“Ed I caAh! ...I can’t walk around with this in me. I feel like you’re still in me.” She moved her hand around and felt the plug through her skirt. “What if someone sees me like this" her legs were still trembling, each time she moved she could feel the plug shift in her ass.

“Doesn’t that turn you on though? Keep it in and think about how _I put that in you_” he whispered the last part into her ear.

“How I’m still in you, my cum filling you up. Filled to the brim, god Win I love you so much.”

“I love you too" she murmured, kissing him softly on the lips. “I’ll go first, move out of the way.” She straightened out her clothes and flattened her hair before taking a shaky step out of the room, conscious of how the plug was making her walk differently.

“I’ll see you later Win" Ed said. He waited ten minutes before he slowly edged out of the room. Giving one last look at the broom cupboard he smirked.

He would have to remember that room for future reference.


	2. Chapter 2

“Elric, what’s wrong with you? It’s not like you to not finish a potion before the end of class.” Professor Slughorn asked him with concern.

“S-sorry sir, I’m just not that well.” Edward made to reach over for some diced salamander hearts but Slughorn stopped him.

“If that’s the case my boy, off to the hospital wing with you. I can’t have one of my best at his worst!” The middle aged man chuckled. “Snape, can you clean up his cauldron once you’re finished with your own please?”

“Yes professor...” The greasy haired student glared at the blonde as he grabbed his book and walked out of the dungeon with shaking legs, dropping a note to Rockbell subtly beforehand.

* * *

Edward gasped loudly as we walked up the stairs. Winry had finally got her own back for his little stunt the other day in the broom cupboard. While he was sat in potions all he could focus on was the plug that was deep in his ass. How Winry had managed to walk back up to her common room with it in her after what they had done, he now realised was no small feat. Every time he moved in his seat to reach for an ingredient or to stir the potion, it seemed to bury itself deeper inside him.

He stopped for a moment and clenched; god he felt his dick straining to be free from him trousers. He had tucked it between his stomach and trouser line to try and make it less visible. Luckily it was winter and nobody was talking their cloaks off, so that helped hide his situation.

After five minutes he finally made it to his destination; that damn cupboard. He looked around slipped inside when he saw no one was around.

As soon as he was in, he pressed the heal of his palm into the base of his dick and groaned. Now all he had to do was wait for a certain blonde.

Time seemed to drag as he waited.

His asshole clenched around the toy inside him, over and over again. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his breathing was heavy as he focused on being as still as possible, trying his hardest not to come.

When the certain blonde woman slipped through the door twenty minutes later he groaned loudly. Without looking at him, she pulled out her wand and cast Muffliato on the door to keep people from hearing.

“Winnnry” he whined out. She turned to face him fully and smiled deviously.

“Hello Edward. How are you doing, I thought you would be in the hospital wing by now" she said mockingly.

  
“Win, please. Look I’m sorry for saying it would be easy but you’re right it’s not. Please take it out” he doubled over when he shifted and he gave a loud moaned.

He placed his hands on his knees and tried to control his breathing while he was leant forward.

Winry shifted so she was beside him. She moved his cloak over to the other side of him and untucked his shirt, lifting it high up his back out of the way. She reached under to his trouser fly and paused when she felt his dick against the fly. She pressed the button into his dick for some friction and felt the area was damp with precome. She slowly pulled down his zip and watched as his dick strained against the thin layer of his underwear.

“Oh Ed, you seem to be in quite a state.” Winry muttered into his ear. She rubbed his back in soothing motions, slowly getting further down until she came to the top of his trousers. She gripped the waist line and tugged down so it exposed his rear, his underwear coming with them.

Winry could feel she was sopping wet by now, her pussy was pulsing with need but she ignored it. She gently flicked the exposed end of the toy and Ed hissed.

“Get down on your hands and knees Ed.”

He did as he was told and she joined him on her own knees. When he had knelt there for a few seconds, she raised her hand and slapped his rear; ramming the toy against his prostate. She hooked her finger through the handle and pulled it out slowly before inserting it again.

She had never felt so in control before. Everything he did, every sound he made; it was all because of her.

Winry grabbed her wand again pointed it at the plug.  
  
She had a new plan.

Edward shuddered violently as he felt the object inside him change shape; from the short but fat into a long shape with reasonable girth.

“Now you’ll know what it feels like to get fucked by you Ed. I’ve turned it into the shape of your own penis.”

“You’ve committed it to memory huh?” he panted out.

“Hard not to really...” she dragged it out and pushed it back in; in and out faster and faster, her arm burning with the effort. The lube that was in him, once clear now turning a foamy white because of the friction and air. He moaned louder and louder with each thrust of the toy, pushing his arse back to meet it.

As Winry played with the toy she failed to notice the Gryffindor snake his hand up her skirt to her opening. It was only when his thumb pressed hard against her clit through her soaked pants she yelped loudly, slamming her legs together and trapping his hand. She couldn’t believe how sensitive she was. She felt his fingers push aside the wet fabric and slip inside her.

“Oh Ed!”

She sped up her pace with the toy to match his own fingers until a strangled shout and the freezing of his fingers made her look at his contorted face.

He was coming untouched, his dick twitching and spurting out semen onto the stone floor. She slowly took the toy out and chucked it to the side. She rubbed his back gently, waiting for him to come down from the high.

“You should go get cleaned up, you look a messssAH!” she had forgotten the three fingers that sat still inside her until he spread them apart, stretching her suddenly.

“W-what about you. You haven’t finished.” She pulled his hand out and away gently with a smile.

“I’m fine, Ed. Another time. Oh!”

She reached into her bag which had been slung to the side and grabbed a cloth from it.

“Here, I thought we might need something to clean up with.” He tool the cloth and wiped himself gingerly with it. Once he was done he tucked himself back into his pants and pulled up his trousers. Winry took the cloth and wiped the floor with it. She then pointing her wand and transfigured their makeshift toy back into a bucket. She put the cloth in the bucket and cast Incendio to dispose of the evidence of their activities.

Ed had straightened up and pressed his hand to his lower back.

“I’m gonna feel that for a while... I can’t believe you persuaded me to do that.”

“It’s only a taste of your own medicine” came her sing song reply. She planted a small kiss on his lips before reaching for the door.

“I love you Ed. Don’t forget to go to the hospital wing, you seem to be coming down from a fever...”

“Fever. Sure. That’s what we’re calling it.”

Edward left the cupboard ten minutes later and as he walked towards the hospital wing he failed to notice the greasy haired teen peering around the wall with a nasty smirk on his face.

Snape chuckled to himself, just wait till he told the teachers about their two favourite students hiding in the broom cupboard.


End file.
